Kurama in Naruto! Fem Naruto
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: Based in Keep Holding On, Avril L. Hardships, love. Naruko x Sasuke Will be less confusing than my first Naru/sasu fic - promise-well will try. Rating may change. Kurama is whisked away COURTESY of, Koenma's UNFIXED PORTAL TO THE NARUTO WORLD where he meets (NARUKO)Amaya Uzumaki and becomes her brother. HIATUS! under complete because I'm paranoid.
1. Three years & New person

**Second Naru (Fem!) x Sasu fic, it's not going to be as confusing as the first ****one, promise. Summary there isn't one, but this will be a one-shot if no one's interested ****or this will be deleted!**

**Takes place before Amaya (Naruto) is still in the academy, well this chapter most likely! This is the first three years of her life, at the age of seven when she finally meets Hokage-Jiji. Really, this story is about love and hardships. This is basically why I have only portions of this song going throughout this story as well as some others (not much).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my imagination and mind, nothing more.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

_**Amaya's pov..**_

_"You're not alone,_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side,_  
_You know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go,_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No, I won't give in"_

I was in a stuffy room with dust in the corner where I was currently laying in a fetal position while hugging a small fox in my hands; crying. The door opened, "Come children, time to eat and get clean. Nice people are coming today. Maybe someone will come to get you."

I got up on wobby legs, but was kicked in the stomach. "Not you, demon!" The woman growled. "Go back into your corner till we call for you." Then the door closed again. I was left there, saddened and feeling very alone. Alone… What was it like to be wanted?

I will never know that answer. For I will never see nor feel what that's like. The doors opened again, but I dare not move. What if it's just to feed me food  
that was not edible? What if it's another beating? Neglection?

"Oi, brat come on someone's here to get you." The woman said with a sadistic smile. I didn't move, instead I curled up more. I heard her growl, as she  
grabbed me harshly, "Didn't you hear me? Someone's here to get you."

I didn't know what to feel, but someone was coming to get me out of the stupid place! I froze, as my eyes landed on a man in a lab suit. "Ah, yes, I'll take him in," he said pleasantly.

For some reason I knew what he said wasn't true at all. Another thing he called me a he; was I a boy? I don't know that answer. Was I a girl? Still, I have no answer to give neither you nor myself.

"Go on." The woman instructed. To me, it just looked like she was just happy to get rid of the demon brat; or so I am called. Why am I called such a name?  
Where is this person taking me?

He tried pleasantries with me, but I refuse to open my mouth, choosing to stay mute. That really wasn't a problem seeing as I didn't talk at all at the orphanage to begin with. We stopped at a big building in the forest somewhere. Why were we in the forest? Why was this place hidden from the town?

He brought me into this weird place where there were weird looking containers and weird, scary things inside some of those containers.

"You would like to know why you're here."

I nodded. "Simple." He said with a smile, "You're our experiment."

Ex-Experiment? For what? I had no time to ponder for he quickly led me out the room, and down the halls. We stopped at some double doors. It opened. A lunch  
room?

"You're hungry, right?" I nodded. "Then you're going to be eating the best. To tell you the truth we're going to just take a small test nothing more." He  
said with a smile.

For some reason I didn't believe him.

I was given food then I was quickly sent to my quarters; where I slept little. The next thing I knew I was tied up and being place in some sort of liquid.

It felt exhilaratingly painful. How long did I stay in the liquid? When was I released?

A year of this pain, of tests of not knowing anything, but what I was called. Demon, **, monster, no one… It was all the same to me. I wish I was out of  
here.

I was in my room once again; as usual this room was empty of anything related to a normal room. It having nothing, but my presence inside. Not even a bed just a cover and myself. These people lied to me just like they did. Will everyone treat me the same?

That I wish I knew the answer to. I feel as though I'm not alone in my suffering or isolation from many. That there's something or someone else with me, but where is that someone? It is the main reason why I do not let what's happened to me for so long, deter my mood.

My quarters opened; there stood an old man. Who was this man? Was he going to treat me like they did too?

He walked over to me, having a friendly approach and knelt to my level, "Naruto, I'm sorry I'm late, but forgive this old man."

Naruto? Who was this Naruto person?

"I am the Hokage. I'm taking you away from this place." He said outstretching his hand. For some reason I couldn't fathom at the moment, I took his hand and let him lead me out of this hell hole.

When we walked through the village many people looked at me with hateful, disgusting looks as if I was an insect that wouldn't leave. Why? I would never understand.

Every time the Hokage would look in their direction they would smile as if nothing was wrong.

We passed the academy and some huge statues of four faces.

"Jiji, who are those people in the statues?" I asked curiously.

"Ay, those are the previous Hokage's of the village they watched over us. You see, you may not understand now, but Hokage is the top ranking ninja who has  
all respect, and the fourth Hokage-"

"Sealed the nine-tails away then died honorably." I said.

"Yes he did, Naruto."

"Jiji, why do you call me Naruto?" He looked surprise.

"That is your name, now come on we're almost there."

We reached the building, which jiji led me inside an office-like room. He dug in some drawers and pulled out some small bags.

"Now, Naruto this is for you. Inside is some money to start you off. In my other hand is the key. From now on you will be staying in an apartment."

"Jiji." I said with the happiness that I kept locked up, "When does that school start and when can I go to my new home?"

"Hahahaha." He laughed hardly. "Calm down, Naruto. The ninja academy you can start within a few weeks you're not late or anything. As for going to your new  
home…" There was a pause. "You can go now."

"AWESOME! Jiji! I shouted in joy then said, "Ney jiji, I'm going to train every day and become Hokage one day so no one will disrespect me or look down  
on me. So I'll surpass you, jiji!"

"Hahaha, I look forward to that, Naruto."

I grinned. We left the office and headed to the apartment. I skipped happily as I was completely obvious to the stares I received. I didn't care; I have a  
new goal to become the greatest and nothing will stand in my way, I thought as we finally arrived.

Unaware on how my life would change; was it for better or worse? I only knew one thing though and that was I should never give up and always look ahead not  
backwards for no matter how much they treat me, I would never give in to their wants and needs even if they call me those names and I have no place to go. I won't give in.

_"Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through,_  
_We'll make it through"_

I woke up, it was the first time that I had slept so peacefully. I was excited it was my first day of the academy, although I was excited and ready to meet new people as well as make friends, I wasn't excited because when I look in the mirror I honestly don't see me. What I see is the exact opposite of what I look like. Why is that? Am I really as they call me? A weird demon. Why don't they call me by name?

I clenched my teeth and clenched my fist as I looked at myself then…

_Crash._

My hand dripped with blood as I stood there before dropping it. I stood there for a few minutes before turning on the water and washing my wound; but when I did, it was already healed. I looked on in shock for only a few seconds before I got undressed and entered the shower. Once done I got dressed in an orange baggy looking jumpsuit and headed out the house, intent on getting me a meal since I didn't eat.

My stomach growled as I ran through the streets of Konoha. I stopped by a stand; I wanted the fruit. I reached out, but when the salesman noticed me he  
shouted, "Shoo get away demon! You're not getting anything from my store!"

I scurried away and left not even wanting anything to eat anymore. I just…Just wanted to run.

I finally reached the academy. Classes were not in my favor to say the least. I wasn't taught anything and was sent to the back away from everyone else.  
There was this boy… this boy; he looked lonely just like me. Should I go up to him? But he's pushing everyone away…

He looked my way, his eyes were black a beautiful black, but had no feeling to them. Why? "What are you looking at loser?"

I match him with his glare. "Teme."

On the inside I was smiling. I'm sure he was doing the same, I don't know that. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye then I turned away  
embarrassed. For what reason?

"Uchiha Sasuke."

I cringed as half of the female no… I lied, the whole female population squealed. I covered my ears, and pouted. What was so great about him, the  
stuck-up prick?

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Here, Iruka-sensei!" I shouted.

"Loser. Yeah that what the idiot is." A pink-haired girl whispered to her friend who nodded.

"Yeah and loud."

I sulk down in my seat, feeling out of it. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. "Huh?" I looked up, my eyes going to the Uchiha. I could have sworn. I shook my head; he wouldn't even talk to me. I need to go and find out why I act so differently from everyone, I want to know the truth.

I'll go to Jiji tonight. I really want to let him know how everything has been going, and how my first day went.

Little did I know that my three years was nothing but a lie.

_"There's nothing you can say,_  
_Nothing you can do_  
_There's no other way_  
_When it comes to the truth"_

**_Three-years later_**

It's the same. It always has been the same, when I look in the mirror. I went to asked Jiji, but he kept on telling me the same answer. "You'll know when you get older." That was a load of crap. I knew even with everything being the same, something was going to change today for some reason that's what I felt.

"Ay, Naruto you're here." Hokage-Jiji said when he spotted me in the door way.

"Hey Jiji, guess what?" I said with a fox grin. He smiled in his cheerful manner, "Hahaha, I'm sure it's interesting, but I have something important to tell you." The door opened again just as I was about ask Jiji when, "Sorry I'm late Hokage-sir just that, I'm new to this town."

Who was this guy? "Quite alright, Kurama."

* * *

_**Well this is the end of first chapter! Review and you tell me what you think! **__**Song by: Avril Lavigne 'Keep holding on'**_

_**Ja ne**_


	2. The person is my new brother & What I

**Second**_** Naru (Fem!) x Sasu fic, it's not going to be as confusing as the first **__**one, promise!**_

_**Summary: There isn't one, but this will be a one-shot if no one's interested **__**or this will be deleted!**_

_**Takes place before Amaya (Naruto) is still in the academy. Really, this story **__**is about love and hardships. This is basically why I have only portions of**_  
_**this song going throughout this story as well as some others (not much) in **__**different chapters though. Did I mentioned Kurama's (YYH) is in here too!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my imagination and mind, nothing more.**_

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

_**Amaya's pov..**_

The door opened again just as I was about ask Jiji when, "Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama just that, I'm new to this town."

Who was this guy? "Quite alright, Kurama."

"Jiji" I called, not even bothering with the fact that I wouldn't be heard.

"Naruto this is Kurama." Jiji said, pointing to the pretty lady. "He-"

"WHAT! THAT'S A BOY!"

"Umm..Yes." Hokage-Jiji said with a sweat-drop. I sure hope it was one. "Yes, Kurama just suddenly came here, and I would like him to stay with you if you don't mind."

There were a millions of things going to my head. " I'm ok with-"

"And besides, you can think of me as your big brother how is that? " I turned to him . His green eyes were filled with warmth, and welcoming.

I scratch my head looking away,"If you don't mind having me as a little brother."

"Ah Naruto, that's why I called you in . Not only to settle with, Kurama, but if he's going to be your new big brother then it's time you know the truth. "

He turned to my onii-san, who was just smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"If I may asked, Hokage-sama, why did you wait until now?"

"Because she -"He looked at me.

"But, wait..." I said, not understanding. "I'm a guy and you said she like.." I trailed off not wanting to finish that thought.

"No you're a girl Naruto, a hundred percent female. When I found you three years ago you were still in the henge, and I never once wanted you to know for your protection." Hokage-Jiji said calmly as he possibly could.

I clenched my fist and my teeth. " _It's because of you and everyone! No one, no one bothered telling me! Is that why when I look in the mirror I see another image and not ME!"_

"Naruto calm down." Onii-san said, placing a hand on my shoulders.

I swatted his arm away and snapped even through I knew it wasn't his fault after all he didn't know. "_You knew too didn't you?"_

He said nothing, but made me look at him, a moment of silence before onii-san spoke. "Hokage-sama, please tell us now. " I could hear anger in his voice.

Silence. A sigh, "Very well, but first Kurama fill out these adoption papers for Amaya . "

I looked up. "A-Amaya?"

Hokage-Jiji nodded. "That is your real name." He walked over to us. "Kurama if you just give me a second I can drop the henge."

I felt onii-san move as he nodded then remove himself from my shoulders, and stood next to me.

Jiji's hands was up in a seal. "Triple Kai!"

Triple release and then I was surrounded by smoke. I coughed and coughed. When the smoke was clearing, I heard Jiji take a step back and onii-san took a silent one as well.

"Amaya ?" He called sounding worried.

"There." I watched as Jiji-san smiled. "Your true self." was all he said, before walking to his desk and opening a drawer. He walked back with a mirror. "Take a look yourself. Although Kurama here agrees with me; you look like a beautiful princess."

I turned to onii-san, and he'd smiled with a nod. "You do, little sister."

I hesitantely looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes went wide. I had my same blue eyes, but my hair was red just like onii-san. I smiled in joy at this, and twirled around.

"Hahaha wow!"

"Now then." Hokage-Jiji said clapping his hands together. "Now that we got your name and your looks out of the way, I'll tell you a little about your parents, Amaya . Kurama, stay as well, I want you know since you're her guardian now."

Kurama nodded. "I wasn't planning on leaving my, little sister, sir."

Jiji nodded as we gave him our full attention. "Your mother was Kushina uzumaki, and your father was Minato Namilkaze or the yondaime. "

My eyes widen in complete shock. "Hokage-sama this is no time to tell stories." Kurama said, even though he couldn't smell a lie from the elder Hokage.

"No this is the truth, Amaya -chan. You're the last of the UzumaKi-Namikaze clan. " Then he stood walking over , and stopping at a wall. Right, left oh... I lost him. He pulled out a box of silver, and blue with some orange here in there. " This is for you . I was planning on giving it to you later, but things happen. The boxes are from your mother and father respectively. And..."He said taking out another more longer box that was pure black. "Inside of this one is something very important to the Uzumaki clan which rightly belongs to you. "

He handed me all the boxes, "Amaya." Onii-san called me, outrstretching his hands smiling, "I'll take those home . Don't you have to go to school in five minutes?"

Oh snap I forgotten . What will they say? I quickly handed onii-san the items and headed towards the window opening it. "Amaya." I turned around. "I'll pick you up after school, ok . " I nodded grinning foxly as I jumped out the window.

* * *

**_Kurama.._**

"Hokage sir, shouldn't you go with her? She does have to reintroduce herself with no one knowing." I stated .

The hokage rubbed his chin in thought. "Ay your right, Kurama please can you watch my office for a second?"

I nodded,"Will do sir. "

* * *

_**Amaya's pov...**_

I finally reached the academy .

Pant. Pant.

Damn it how am I going to explain this? I thought as I was at the entrance door.

"Amaya ." I turned around and spotted Hokage- Jiji . He walked then stoped by me. "I need to explain everything to the instructors before you go in."

I nodded and together we whent inside the school building. Iruka sensei ansered just as he was supposed to.

"Ay, really!" He exclaimed as he glanced at me then nodded. "Alright, Hokage-sama . Thank you, you have a good day."

"Wait here, Amaya ." I nodded, and waited.

"Come on in, Amaya -chan."

I slid the door open, and walked in stopping in the front. "Alright Amaya, reintroduce yourself." Iruka said pleasantly.

I smiled foxly. "Name's Amaya -Naruto Uzumaki."

A student snorted with laughter. "That's it all that changed was your appeearance, gender and your first name. You take us for fools?"

"Now, Sakura be nice." Iruka scolded to the pink-haired girl, who I always thought of as a friend. "Amaya go in your normal seat."

I did as told, recieving glares from the other girls and looks form the guys.

"Dobe."

"Teme." I growled and she huffed, turning away from the Uchiha. Sasuke looked uninterested, but he secretly took a glance at the girl, who was no longer a boy.

"Alright, class settle down." Iruka said banging the papers on his desk. The class went quiet. "Alright we're going outside for taijustu pratice."

* * *

_**Norm pov...**_

"Thank you, Kurama."

"No problem Hokage-sama." I said walking towards the door.

Ay wait." The third said, placing a hand on, Kurama's shoulders.

"Yes?"

"There's something you should know about Amaya."

"Ay yes I'm sure Amaya has figured it out as well. If not I'll tell her when I tell her of me. "

O-of you?" Surely there was something he was missing.

"Yes, I told you that when I came here . I had no recollection of how I came here. That is true however, I did leave out a lot of hints when we talked. " Kurama chuckled. "But I did think you would figure it out . But, that's not the case, Hokage sir."

The third was in thought before nodding, "Ay yes, you didn't really tell me anything when you arrived."

Kurama smiled reassuringly. "I'm telling you this because only a fox could take care of a fox."

"Yes, but Amaya isn't really a fox, she's just the container."

"Yes, as well as I. She is also a powerful nine-tails, but you see she doesn't really have to be the jailor necessary."

"What do you mean?" The third questioned, taking out his pipe momentarily before placing it back in his mouth.

Kurama smiled mysteriously, but with his smiles one can never tell. "Once I tell Amaya, I will tell you, so till then... wait."

Kurama walked past; turning over his shoulder, only to say his farewell then he was gone, leaving the third to think.

The third shook his head; whatever it was that he would find out, it would surely be true to the saying...

_**"Not everything is as it appears to be."**_

Kurama headed to the apartment, very aware of the stares he received, but ignored them. He finally reached the apartment and climbed the stairs. Reaching the floor, he placed his hand in his hair, or so it would look to anyone that he was just running his fingers through his hair, but he wasn't doing that. He pulled out a small seed and watched it grow, then placed the key like plant inside the door, but the door opened without any trouble.

"Looks like I'll have to drill it in your head little sister; never keep the door unlock." Kurama muttered as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. Walking in there wasn't much. He picked up the ramen cups then threw them in the trash. Looking at the clock, he still had some time before the Academy ended.

He turned left, going to a door and opened it. It was Amaya's room; which the bed wasn't far from the windows, a flower rested on the bed side, a desk to the left, and the bathroom was to the right.

"Hm." Kurama mumbled in thought with his hand in a fist over his chin. "This looks awfully like a room that I would have, just needs a little more touch to it." Then he placed the boxes in the desk drawer, closing it afterwards. Kurama closed the door and, with a smile, went back into the kitchen area of the apartment, which was straight down from the eating area.

Well looks like he'll clean this first then. Cleaning didn't take him long, as he walked out of the kitchen with the trash. Once he had that done, he tied the bag then he placed it down and continued to clean. Looking in the fridge, a sweat drop formed on his head. They will need more food as well.

Kurama cleaned up both the kitchen and the front area of the house before picking up the trash and walking out of the apartment, locking the door behind  
him.

Why were the trashcans so far away from the apartment? Kurama sighed, he already knew why. He threw the four bags inside the dumpster then headed  
towards the academy.

Again he received odd looks and more, but he'd ignored them all, even the  
whispers.

_**End**_

* * *

_**Amaya's pov...**_

I was sitting on the swing, watching other kids my age leave the academy with love one's. I frowned and looked away sadly. The pink haired girl, who glared at me was the last to leave with her parents.

"Dobe, why are you still here?"

* * *

_**Well this is the end of second chapter! Review and you tell me what you think! Yes, some quotes will be used and songs, but like I said not in every chapter, **__**like the ones with hardships and troubles. I know this isn't much, but it will be much better next chapter, AND sasu/naru. I just got lazy and wanted to end **__**it here. Sorry!**_

_**Ja ne**_


	3. Chapter 3

Second Naruto (Fem!) x Sasuke fic, is not going to be as confusing as the first one, promise!

Summary: There isn't one, but will be a one-shot if no one's interested or will be deleted!

Take's place before, Amaya Naruto is still in the academy. Really this story is about, love, and hardships-This is basically why I have only portions song(s) going through out this story as well as some a few others (not much) in different chapters. Oh did I mention Kurama's (YYH) in here too!

Disclaimer I own nothing, but my imagination and mind nothing more.

Enjoy :)

* * *

I was sitting on the swing, watching other kids my age leave the academy with love one's. I frowned and looked away sadly. The pink-haired girl who just glared at me was the last to leave with her parents.

"Why you still here, dobe?"

I stopped swinging, and looked over my shoulder. It was just the teme.

"What, dobe can't say anything?"

"Teme" I growled out, crossing my arms; still sitting on the swing. "It's none of your business."

"Right" Sasuke said, with an edge in his voice like he wasn't convinced.

I titled my head, looking at the prick not answering just staring. He stared back. I turned looking out, waiting. Was he really going to come? My head lowered.

"Dobe?"

I didn't answer just swinging, going with the way the swing swung back and forth. I looked down feeling such disappointment and sadness. Why was my mood going downhill? He said he was coming to pick me up, but he's not here.

"Amaya!"

Sasuke's pov...

I was about to stomp up to the dobe, when... "Amaya!"

I grit my teeth and clenched my fist as my face fell into a knowing scowl. What the hell? Who's this man? I rolled my eyes; why do I even care? The damn dobe has someone now. But, why do I feel as though I'm the only one now? Now not, even she will understand me now. The girl I thought that would understand me the most. I shook my head. My eyes, glazed over with hatred. So what, I don't need anyone.

**Amaya's pov.**

My face lid up; and I ran to my onii-san. Sasuke proceeded to walk away. When...

Kurama placed a hand on my shoulders, "Amaya."

I cocked my head to the side, "Come on call your friend over."

"WHAT? But, onii-"

Kurama shook his head with a smile. "No go." He said, gently with a welcoming, pleading look. "Please for me. It would make me happy if my Imōto had one friend over."

I pouted. "But," I said, glancing at Sasuke who stopped, watching the scene with hated eyes. Kurama pushed me forward silently, "Go."

I hollered. "Teme!" just as Sasuke turned around ever so slightly to face me. "What dobe?" He growled out.

"Come with me and onii-san."

Sasuke just stayed impassive. "No thanks."

He turned away from me, and took only a step before his arm was grabbed, he turned around to glare his clan's famous glare at the person, but he was met with warm emerald green eyes.

"I'm certain you can reconsider for a friend." Kurama said smiling, but once again his smile was anything, but pleasant. Sasuke really wanted to, but it was rude to say no and this person was odd. Maybe he could find what that was if he'd said yes, and he could have his daily fun when he and said mention dobe, argued or something.

"Fine."

Kurama smiled, and released Sasuke's arm. "Good then let's go you two."

The villagers were doing more than just looking at the two males. "I wonder where the red-head comes from."

"Does he/she have a boyfriend?" Two villagers have asked referring to onii-san's gender. I inwardly snickered. Oh this would be so much fun! They can't tell that onii-san's gender! I thought.

"Amaya…" Onii-san whispered in my ear, "Don't think bad things remember you couldn't tell at first glance either." He said with a smile.

Whoa! He couldn't have heard me? Can he read thoughts?

"Who's the girl?" One man asked looking at me as if he was solving a very simple grade school puzzle. Could he have recognized me? No, impossible. Jiji-san never told the village yet.

"Why are they with the last Uchiha?" An elder asked to the woman next to them.

"Sasuke- Kun!" Some women squealed.

"Mysterious Red!" Both sexes squealed out to Kurama, who just ignored them smiling pleasantly.

Some girls had the courage to walk over to the three, "Hey, Sasuke-kun who's your friend?"

Sasuke didn't even answer just kept his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Can you leave?" I questioned demandingly with my hands on my hips. Honestly, I won't even lie I'm glad I lived most of my life as a boy. Seriously!

They just ignored me as if I was nothing, but an unwanted guest.

"Excuse me, young ladies, but me and my Imōto need to head home. So please be so kindly as to let us be." Kurama said smiling.

As if silly girls would listen to a heart-throb!

"Kya he's so kind!

"A handsome bishonen!" Another girl squealed.

"He's so my type!" The girl next to the other squealed.

Sasuke just stood there however; I somehow knew he was relieved as hell. Those foolish girls dumped him for my onii-an! But, darn it must they be so annoying! How in the world do we get rid of them!

"Ladies…" I looked towards onii-san; I couldn't help, but inwardly feel like something good was going to happen.

The swan of girls instantly quieted. "Isn't that Satomi, Ishihara?"

The girls instantly turned around eager to see the famous actress. Even some other villager's turned around to get a glimpse of the actress.

"Huh? Huh? Where? Where? Where is she?"

"Where is she? MOVE IT I WANT TO SEE HER FIRST!"

Kurama grabbed our hands.

He winked, and smiled getting out of sight, "That should keep them busy for a while." They were on the roof of some apartments that were connected with ours. Kurama jumped still holding our hands, and landed swiftly, but quietly on the ground.

"Well then." He said removing his hands from our arms. "Should we go up?"

Kurama was referring to the stairs, and I nodded somewhat still in hysterics as we climbed up to the apartment door. Onii-san was the first inside, Sasuke walking in before me, but liked I cared at the moment. I was too busy laughing my butt off.

"Bwuhahahahaha! Hahahaha! "I'm laughing so hard I'm practically rolling." Bwuhahahahaha! Ha! Ha!"

"Dobe?"

"Amaya?"

I looked up tears falling from my face. I couldn't help it. "Hahahaha!" I laughed banging on the steps. "That was totally... Hahaha... Hilarious, genius onii... "

"Dobe quit being an imbecile." I looked up after whipping my eyes. The teme looked blankly at me. Seriously can he at least show some emotion?

"Yes, Imouto I think you over did it." I grinned when I saw onii-san placed his hands over his mouth then turned away from us.

"Kufuf… "

"Hey, if you start-"

Onii-san removed his hand and turned around. "Sorry, sorry, but it couldn't be helped." Then took a step by me; outstretching his hand for me to take. "Come on kit."

* * *

_Sasuke pov..._

I remained blank as I watch the dobe make herself look like an even bigger fool than she already was. Honestly could she be lest childish? I glance at her brother that took her in. That was pretty interesting using that as a means to ditch them hordes that call themselves females. I snorted, looking at the scene in front of me then snorted again.

"Would you two hurry it up?"

The dobe's brother just turned around smiling peacefully as if he had found something amusing. This just ticked me off even more.

"Don't rush you're a guest and besides, you aren't planning on leaving your friend are you?"

My eye twitched and I clenched my fists that were inside my pockets. My face remained blank as I turned around heading inside.

"Teme!"

I ignored the dobe's yell. Then heard footsteps as if someone - Never mind the dobe's heavy footstep's behind me. Sadly I being unfortunate; didn't dodge what I wish I did because...

"Argh, Dobe! Let me go!"

God she's a stubborn as a mule.

"Grrahh, Dobe!"

"Aaaah, Teme!" The dobe yelled as she tackled me back.

What where we doing? Childish wrestling!

_End..._

The door closed with a soft click. Kurama's footsteps were extremely light as he walked on the tatami matted floor. Kurama chuckled then clapped his hands together. Still the two young ones were wrestling.

"Give up, Dobe!"

"Nu-uh, teme…"

Kurama coughed, "Ahem. You two will miss dinner if you continue."

Movement from, Amaya stopped and let's just say, Sasuke received the shorter end of the stick.

"Ack! You-"

Amaya turned around blinking owlishly as she laughed sheepishly." Hehe… My bad teme didn't mean too. "She then extended a hand; what a foolish mistake.

Sasuke smirked as he took her hand. "Thanks, dobe."

"Hehe…" Amaya said clueless to what was about to occur. "No…_Aaaah_!"

Sasuke pulled her downward as he stood near her. "Yeah, no problem dobe." He said with a satisfied smirk.

Amaya struggled up; her face went dead first in the floor. She rubbed her nose. "Teme I'm going to-"

"Now, now…" Kurama said smiling as he helped up, Amaya and gestured to Sasuke." Calm down you two. Amaya go get clean up. Sasuke make you feel at home."

Sasuke snorted. "Whatever."

There was really no place to sit, but the sofa anyways. Amaya was happy, she never felt this way in forever. After all, the greatest gift in the world is… _Giving._

**Kurama's pov...**

I opened the fridge, looking inside I could see that yes; indeed I would have to go shopping tonight definitely. I closed the nearly emptied out fridge that only had milk, and spoiled food. It looked like she hasn't even touched it, but I will not take the chance.

I sighed, walking over to the cabinets. Ramen, hundreds of packed Ramen noodles. I shook my head, "No, no Imouto. Ramen will not be the only thing that you will be eating." I muttered as I closed the cabinet.

I stood up, looking in the other cabinets at the top. There were can foods. One by one, I examined them. They were expired.

Makai food was out the question, but I sighed. I had no way to opening a portal to retrieve any from there. Although that isn't the only reason, but that is partially why there's no food. After all, killing four saint beast does tire anyone out. Well, there is a funny story to that actually. I winded up her, and the portal can only take a person to their destination and back to where they were previously they were called on the mission. Really the prince isn't all that crafty. So basically if Koenma does fix his portals then I'll be able to go back to my world, but I had a fond smile. Little Amaya has become my family in this world so what would happen when I can go back? What would happen to the kit? I shook my head it wasn't time to think negative thought just let them lay in the water for a while.

I signed again as I walked out the kitchen. Amaya was sitting on the sofa with Sasuke. They looked at me.

I wasn't angry just very, very calm.

"Uh, onii-san," Amaya called sounding apprehensive.

"Good you are both ready. Let's go we're going shopping after we eat out."

**_End..._**

* * *

Konoha streets were only filled with shop owners and little kids running around, with people minding their own business for once. Not! Stares, eyes filled with hearts watched them, and glares of jealously went Amaya's way from the girls while the men did the opposite. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulders comfortingly. They walked in silence as they finally reached BBQ'S the best Bbq in Konoha.

They found an empty table. Not too long after, they were eating fresh made meat seasoned to perfection with white rice and vegetables." Kurama peered to his eyelids as he saw, Amaya ignored the vegetables.

"Amaya?"

The girl looked up, "Yeah."

You want to be strong, right?'

She nodded. "Then eat some of those vegetables."

Amaya pouted. "But..."

Kurama shook his head. "No buts', being strong requires you to eat everything."

"Mm... Fine," She said picking up two vegetables with the chopsticks; hesitantly putting them in her mouth. Sasuke was eating fried tomatoes and rice with steak.

Kurama smiled. "Good little sister, you'll be strong in no time."

Amaya grinned saying, cheerfully. "Otsu I'll eat my vegetable form now on. Believe it!"

Kurama laughed. "Hmm... I'm sure you will."

"Only you would, dobe. Knowing you you're go right back to eating Ramen twenty-four-seven again."

Amaya gave Sasuke a look. "Teme… "She said, with her chopsticks in her hand." Don't underestimate me."

Sasuke scoffed. "There's nothing to underestimate, Dobe."

"Teme," Amaya growled.

"Now, now you two," Kurama said. They were all too soon done with their meals, and headed out. Sasuke turned around going home when...

"Sasuke?" It was Amaya's brother. Kurama smiled, but with a smile like that ...Makes you wonder. "Can you accompany us for little while longer?"

* * *

Well this is the end of third chapter! Review and you tell me what you think! Yes, some quotes will be used, and songs, but like I said not in every chapter -like the ones with hardships and troubles.

Well, technically it's Japan which is hidden or unknown from Ninja villages such as Konoha and because Koenma's portals acting up Kurama was sent to the leaf not knowing or having a reason to how he got there. However, when he was called on a mission and after that mission was sent back to the leaf, but why? Why didn't Koenma just send him to his human family? What's the real reason that the "King of thieves'' Youko Kurama doesn't know?

I'll go back in each chapter in look for errors after I send it. Satomi, Ishihara is a real Japanese actress who performed in many dramas, movies, and more.

I don't remember the name of Bbq restaurant in Naruto^^

Imouto and Imōto sounds the same to me so I use them both means little sister.

Thanks to DDD, short for DaemonDeDevil who has amazing stories and more has been helping me with this fan-fic 'Kurama in _Naruto_!' So if you haven't check out DDD's works!

JA ne


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: is in previous chapters or you can look on my profile page for it. Disclaimer; I own nothing, but my imagination. The Naruto universe belongs to Kishi and the Yuyu Hakusho verse belongs to its respective author.

The temporary chapters are down, so...

* * *

"Sasuke…?" It was Amaya's brother. Kurama smiled, but with a smile like that ...Makes you wonder. "Can you accompany us for little while longer?"

Sasuke accompanied the Kyuuubi siblings to the grocery store. "Well, now that was fun, wasn't it?" Kurama asked holding groceries in both hands.

Amaya frowned. "No ….why didn't we get ramen?!"

"Dobe, your brother's doing you a favor."

Amaya rounded on Sasuke and stuck her tongue out. "Ngh... teme."

Sasuke would have folded his arms and scoffed if he didn't have his hands full. "You're such a child, usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke-kun be nice."

"Yeah, teme be nice." Amaya said, sticking her tongue out once more.

Sasuke ignored her.

They reached the apartment and, Kurama opened the door letting them all in. "Alright you two, c'mon and put up the groceries."

Sasuke muttered under his breath. "What's that Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing," he quickly answered and Amaya snickered in the background, earning herself the famous re-owned Uchiha glare.

Kurama's pager beeped. He headed out the kitchen. Stopping at the entrance, he turned over his shoulders. "Finish up; I need to take care of something." He disappeared leaving Sasuke and Amaya to the groceries.

"I understand; I'll be there." Kurama hung up and headed back in the kitchens. "Amaya go; it's time for bed."

Sasuke walked around Amaya, but. "Sasuke-kun if this isn't too much trouble… I would like you to sleep for the night." Kurama smiled. "It's gotten late and-"

"Fine….. This has something to do with business, right?"

Kurama smiled the boy was perspective. "You caught me red-handed. Yes, that is exactly right."

Sasuke folded his arms. "I already said fine."

Later when Amaya was asleep, Kurama left the apartment.

* * *

Yusuke and her two companions Botan and Kuwabara were still in the forest. "Would someone please tell me…?" Yusuke started. "Whose stupid idea was it to have a mountain trail that ends half way up the mountain?"

Botan looked at the compass strapped around her wit, "Don't worry we should be there soon."

Kuwabara scoffed, "Why you still using that thing anyway? "He closed his eyes, smiling. "WE should be using my intuition."

Yusuke looked at her friend like, "What the hell?"

"Your intuition..?" Botan asked incredulously.

Kuwabara nodded, "the red strand of fate."

Yusuke and Botan simultaneously, "the….. What?"

Kuwabara went on to explain how Yukina and he were meant for each other.

"Hm... Yea dumb a**," Yusuke said rolling her eyes. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

However, he ignored his tomboyish companion."Hehe, let's go and follow the string of love," then ran off.

**In the Castle…**

"That must be a mistake…"

A small human man with an ugly mug looked up from his jewels, "What's that? I didn't hear you. Speak up!"

"Guru is dead." The tall muscular man with dark shades said.

"What? Take care of it or I'm cutting your paychecks!"

* * *

After Yusuke and Kuwabara took care of the rookies they were soon inside a castle. "Wonder who'll we be fighting next?"

"Does it matter?" Yusuke asked slamming her left fist inside her opened palm. "No, it doesn't just so long as I can kick their scrawny little …."

"Now, Yusuke a lady shouldn't speak like that."

Yusuke snorted. "Yeah, yeah fox, boy. Save it for the theatrics."

"Your vocabulary never ceases to amaze me, detective."

"Oi, guys! We got company!" Kuwabara cried.

Yusuke cracked her knuckles. "It's about time."

It was about three or so people. One however, "Oi_, _Kuwabara stop slacking and get_ rid _of these suckers_!" _Yusuke yelled kicking one of the enemies.

"Quiet down, Urameshi that's a girl! I don't hit girls!"

Yusuke snorted, "You idiot if you don't hit girls then why you always picking a fight with me?"

"You're no girl, Urameshi!" The carrot-top yelled as he punched a guy. "You're a boy in disguise!"

Kurama chuckled quickly taking care of his party, "That doesn't count Kuwabara-kun Yusuke's just as much as a girl as any other just with her own uniqueness."

"Hn. Don't flatter the detective fox, your just feeding fuel to her over growing ego."

They were soon done with the cronies and preceded upwards. "Just you wait, my love!" Kuwabara cried. "Your shiny knight has finally arrived!"

Hiei blinked. "The idiotic clown is delusional."

"Apparently," Yusuke commented dryly. Hiei glanced in her direction before disappearing. "Geez. What's his problem?"

"Just let, Hiei be, he'll come around."

"Yeah he better fox boy."

* * *

Sasuke was just about to fall asleep when a scream reached his ears. He jolted of the sofa and towards Amaya's room. He busted open the door and spotted the girl, crashing in her sleep.

'A nightmare,' he thought.

Not, one to know how to comfort something like this. He tried to wake her, but it was useless. He stopped only to hear what she was whispering.

"Monster…I'm not…. No don't…I 'm not…"

'Not, what, dobe?'

"Kyuubi... I'm not the monster…"

An hour of wrestling, Sasuke finally got Amaya to wake. "Dobe?"

Amaya was quiet. Clearly this was something serious, for Sasuke has never seen the dobe like this, so why?

"You always have these dreams?"

Amaya was shocked. Since when does the teme care? She turned her back towards him and smiled. It was nice.

Amaya finally answered. "Yeah they never seem to want to leave me alone."

Sasuke sighed. "Look I'll stay just get some sleep."

"Really…" Amaya uttered grateful." Thanks, teme."

"Sleep dope."

Sasuke said, and he laid down his back facing Amaya's own.

"Teme… Thanks."

Sasuke heard Amaya mutter before sleep claimed her.

"Yeah."

* * *

Yes, I know short, short, but this was way better than my first chapter I had written. Well, to me anyways. Well, you guys know what to do! And sorry, for late up-date! Unfortunately, this story won't be up-dated like the others 1) it doesn't have a set up-date schedule yet and 2) I'm putting school first this year! XD!

So, until next chap…I'm out!


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing, but my imagination and nothing else. Once again; summary is in previous chapters or look on my profile for it. Now, on to...

Chapter 5!

* * *

The battle with the triads was troublesome and Yusuke and her friends managed to take them however, with Kuwabara's stupid intuition thing they were being led by a fool. Yusuke sighed, "Fox boy, you sure the shrimps going to be fine."

Kurama chuckled. "Yusuke he's going to fine we've been partners for a long time and shouldn't we be worried about Kuwabara-kun?"

Yusuke snorted. "Fox, I'll run in a needle stack before worrying about the idiot."

Kurama smiled titling his head slightly. "Was that necessary my queen?"

Yusuke blushed slightly, but just as it came it went away. She folded her arms snorting. "Quit calling me that fox boy, you know I'm far from being a lady."

Kurama's smile never wavered. "Come now Yusuke you need to give yourself the credit you deserve."

~ Fox, flirting with the detective. It's below you. ~

~ Surely you must not, be seeing she is indeed something and my flirting shouldn't bother you, Hiei. ~

~ You've soft fox. ~

Kurama chuckled silently, but didn't respond to the fire-apparition. Thankfully Botan was in the front running behind Kuwabara who was laughing madly.

"Yusuke," Kurama called softly as he looked towards the girl. "Has no one told such praise?"

Yusuke continued to look away however, she muttered. "No, no one has I was always a tomboy."

Kurama closed his eyes and smiled slightly. The girl was indeed tomboyish, but were the humans so, judgmental? She was like his new Imouto Amaya or otherwise known as Naruko in so many ways. However, was his feelings friendship or was it like the raven kit that had hidden feelings for said Imouto?

His hand rose over her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. "What is it fox boy? We can't just stop because we have a mission to complete," Yusuke started raising a brow.

Kurama squeezed her shoulder with a tight grip as his features were serious. "I mean it Yusuke." He then removed his hand and walked passed Yusuke who blinked.

"Oi, fox wait up!" She cried running after.

* * *

It was early morning when Sasuke woke up and the dobe's brother still wasn't back. He glance in the girl's direction sighing. His situation felt so troublesome , seriously if it wasn't for the elder fox he wouldn't even be staying with the airhead while the other goes on a mission no doubt.

Honestly, what could be so important? He sighed once more and quietly got out of the bed. Maybe if he trains he wouldn't think about it so much.

"Dobe just don't panic when you wake up. I'll be training outside," he whispered although, she probably couldn't hear him as she was knocked out.

* * *

Yusuke and the gang finally made towards the high floor were an arena stood between them and two beings, both male, behind the brother's as a screen with diplomatic people laughing and talking about their co-worker and how's he's losing his composure.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth as he held his fist out ready. "Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Yusuke faced palm.

"Sorry, but you have to excuse my idiotic companion here."

"Surely you didn't have to Yusuke," Botan commented before blinking. "Huh where's Hiei?

"He's been gone for a while now," Kurama replied offhandedly.

The men on the screen continue to banter as they waited for the show to start.

'Just you wait Yukina,' Kuwabara thought with a cocky smile.

The taller more muscular of the two spoke, "It's good of you to have come. I would ask that you please go easy on us." The smaller one with curly hair just chuckled.

"We can't afford to go easy on these guys," Kuwabara started. Yusuke placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Now, hold on lover boy, we can't just go in there recklessly."

"Yusuke's right Kuwabara these two are powerful we must tread with caution."

In spirit world Koenma watched cautiously. "Koenma-sama," George started. "What is the matter? You've been stiff for a while now."

"Those two," Koenma muttered enough for the ogre to hear. "Those two are the Togoru brothers…Yusuke be careful."

Kuwabara swatted Yusuke's hand away and spoke as if he was never interrupted. "I don't feel any yoki from them. This will be a piece of cake you guys are just pissing in your pants."

Yusuke gritted her teeth; "Will you stop being blind for a second idiot? There's something not right. Their ki is off somehow."

Botan frowned. "I don't know, but Kuwabara –

Kuwabara smirked confidently. "See even Botan agrees with me so, Urameshi you and you fox stay out of it!"

Kurama placed his hand on Yusuke's shoulder and shook his head. "Let him do what he wants." Yusuke gritted her teeth in anger, hitting her fist on her open palm.

"Damn it!"

"Let's go brother," the taller Togoru brother said with a smirk.

* * *

When Amaya woke up she got dress ran out her room however, her excited grin fell when she didn't see her new big brother. "Dobe, what's wrong?"

Oh, right? The teme was here..." Nothing just... has my brother come back?"

Sasuke frowned he should have known this was coming. "No, he still is gone, but let's go we'll be late for school and who knows he might be back to pick us up."

"Really…?" Amaya asked excitedly. Sasuke inwardly bit his lip. Dang it, he didn't mean to sound so hopeful, but the elder fox did say he would return when he's finish. "Yeah dobe and I'll come on my will this time."

Amaya looked at the raven in awe. "Really, Sasuke you'd do that?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah now, let's go."

When they reached the academy it was empty. "Sasuke?"

"What is it dobe?" He said emotionlessly.

Amaya huffed. "I have a name you know."

Sasuke snorted. "This I highly doubt you know, but I'll humor you dobe, what do you want?"

"Well," she started kicking her feet back and forth. "I still owe you for last night…and…"

Sasuke turned to face the red-haired idiot girl and flicked her on the forehead. "I told you before we came here that you don't owe me anything I did it on my own."

If Sasuke was surprise about his actions he hid it well, I mean that on action brought back the old days when he was living a peaceful life with his brother and family. 'No,' He thought clenching his fist inside his pockets. 'He's no longer my brother.'

"Still," Amaya's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Thanks."

Students started to fill the academy building as the bell signaled. Oh, boy a long day up ahead and it was just the beginning.

"Move! I'm first!" two girls shouted fighting to enter the classroom door.

Yup, the day was just beginning and it would be a long one. For both the academy students and Yussuke and her gang.

* * *

Short, yet again! I know, but what will happen next? Reasons for late up-date are in previous chapters. Oh, and questions for chapters will be answered when I get to them-D! So, do what you guys, do best! Also, like last chapter I personally think this is better than I had in the beginning-D! Well, I think that's it…No, apparently I have one more announcement before I'm out.

Well, here goes… If you guys like I Trust only you than you might like **Reality **– No.6/Naruto crossover-It has Zabuza/ fem Haku in it as they take in Nezumi a day just after he escaped from his pursuers however, more will come so, if you guys want you can check that out-D!

Well now, until next chapter; I'm out!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nada, zenzen, and squat. However, I own my imagination that has to count as something, right?

Guys, this story yes, it is still ON!

However, I procrastinated this story long enough, don't you think? Well, now read-I ramble. Honestly.

Ok, so this here is chapter 6….so here you go!

Last time: The fight with Toguro Brothers has begun. Sasuke and Naruko (Amaya) have finally made it to the academy, but like usual trouble always begins, but what's so different this time and what will happen with Yusuke and her gang?

* * *

While the two fighters Kuwabara and Toguro Oto charged at each other; Kurama quietly, but swiftly left the scene. It wasn't because he wanted to avoid fighting them no; it was because he had a fire-demon to worry about and the fact that he had his own agenda to think of.

_However, Kurama turned swiftly, but resumed. 'Such power ...Yusuke I'll return quickly.' _

Yusuke cursed colorfully as the power surge was overwhelming; she only manages to widen her eyes before she was knocked out.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara hollers as he summons his spiritual energy. He glows a light orange-yellowish before it diminishes and takes the form of what is known as a spirit sword. The Ani- older Toguro brother who is far stronger; him being the sword fighting against Kuwabara's own sent the teen flying into the wall.

Yusuke wasn't completely knocked out as she staggered forward. '_Damn_ _it,_ _this_ _guy…I'll show him!'_

Yes, Yusuke was ready to show this demon that she wasn't a push over. Her hand in the form of a gun she concentrated and blue energy emitted from the finger tips; as it was swiftly, rapidly growing … More, more…

"Spirit… Gun!"

_Kshhh_….

'_Impossible!_' It was all Yusuke could think of as she was punched. Hard; the punch sent her flying.

Kurama had to change his tactics finding Hiei was like heading in a needle stack that never end! Wait…

"Damn it," Kurama muttered. "How could I be so foolish?" He with on swift turn of the foot was already heading for his destination. Tarukane just better hoped that he gets to him before the fire-demon does.

Why didn't he just stay? Kurama grinded his teeth.

Guards that seemed to have missed Hiei's lovely welcome blocked his.

"I have no time to play!"

Kurama charges forward only to knock them out. Orders from Koenma and spirit world; he neither could Hiei kill humans.

~ You're running out of time, fox. ~

* * *

Amaya- Naruko tried, key word tried to ignore the two most popular fan-girls that ever existed. "I said… MOVE! Naruko!"

Sakura Haruno the most books –smarted Kunoichi in the academy. She was pretty with pink hair, emerald green eyes and her red/ pink attire and Naruko just wanted to be her friend, really. But, the girl was...

"You're in the... WAY! Get moving! Sasuke-kun doesn't want you there!"

There are no words.

"Yeah, move! Naruko I'm sitting by Sasuke-kun!"

Ino Yamanaka, also the smart girl, but with class and character however; she wore purple and her hair was a dirty blond color and she had pale blue eyes that were different from Amaya's (Naruko's) own.

They and the rest of the class for now call her Naruko instead of Amaya because it's easier since she was formerly known as Naruto. What a silly reason to do so.

Before, Amaya could muster up a word the classroom door opened and in walked Iruka.

"Alright class before we start today let me remind you…"he coughed. "Next week is graduation if you aren't prepared there will be consequences," he looked around the room carefully. "Good, good looks like it has sunk into most of...

"Yes! I will graduate and be on Sasuke's team!"

Sakura that has not been decided and sit down properly! Class will begin!"

After drilling in the rules, reviewing history, and going over some of the most basic ninjustu's the students were given a thirty minute break from classes as all they had left were Taijutsu and Genjustu classes.

Amaya decided to sit on the swing and think. Unfortunately... fate had other plans.

"Naruko," at her name the girl looked up.

"Why do you all call me Naruko?"

"What?" A boy said snorting. "You're a girl now. It's obvious, stupid!"

"Oh..." Amaya said dogging her head down a little. It made sense, she just never could figure out why though even when it was right in front of her.

"I and my buddies want to use the swing. Now you have a choice," the boy said with a smirk. "You can play with us or …

"Dope..?"

It was like a ray of light shining inside the darkened room; "Teme… Don't call me that!"

Sasuke hands remained in his pockets even as he said it so casually, "You're a dope, usurantochi."

Amaya clenched her fist falling for the bait. "You," she shouted as she charged forward with her fist raise.

"Kehe…" The boy and his friends snickered. "Let's not miss the show guys after all; it's not every day the monster puts on a show."

That froze Amaya in her tracks.

Sasuke looked murderous as he grabbed hold of Amaya's fist however; she was not the cause of his sudden mood change. The idiots who picked on her were.

Not, losing his hold he gritted out rather venomously. _"Get_ _lost."_

Sasuke uncurled her fist and intertwined their hands, and proceeded to move forward, but stopped turning around. Not, seeing any movement was going to take place he dragged the girl along.

_"You're not alone,_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side,_  
_You know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go,_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No, I won't give in"_

Amaya shook no, trembled.

"Snap out of it, dope!"

_"No, I won't give in"_

"Are you really so weak?" Sasuke shouted standing before her in the empty grounds. They only had fifteen minutes left.

"Don't give in to their stupidity! Don't you want to be Hokage?!"

The trembling stopped. Amaya remained still as a statue.

Sasuke clenched his fist he didn't know what to do, but the dope – _his_ dope needed comforting.

_"There's nothing you can say, _  
_Nothing you can do_  
_There's no other way_  
_When it comes to the truth"_

"You're not the Kyuubi," Sasuke said soothingly as he did the unthinkable – something that any fan would kill for- his contact; he hugged her.

"You're Amaya the dope."

"Te... me... Don't..." Was she crying? "Call me that, but thanks."

Amaya and Sasuke who pulled away as if he was burn out of instinct granted Amaya with the slightest of smiles. Something that he never done, but if anyone knew or tried to guess he would blame it all on the dope's brother. No, the elder fox who was as mischievous as the vixen in front of him.

"Let's go dope, class is starting."

With that Sasuke who closed his eyes briefly with a small smile walked ahead; passing the shocked girl.

"Oi, wait up!" Amaya yelled as she ran after him with a foxy grin.

* * *

Little time, little time indeed seems the big fry was to take out Toguro. Kuwabara enraged from seeing the love of his life in pain and now knowing her suffering charged forward.

"Kuwabara you idiot... You better not mess up!" Yusuke yelled firing her spirit gun. The surprising unanticipated move doubled Kuwabara's speed.

The fight was over….

No, Tarukane needed to be dealt with.

Vines of the most flourish of greens surrounded Hiei's sword and the short demon did not look pleased.

"So you did make it in time."

"Fortunately, but it seems I had a miscalculation on my part."

"Hn, surprisingly."

"Who…who are," Yukina stuttered out, she just wanted to know.

"We're just here as resources," Kurama answered for both of them. Hiei looked as blank as a sheet. He looked as though he would not say a thing to his long lost sister.

"Go check on the detective and the idiot," He finally stated after a moment. Kurama unleashed his plant and Hiei returned his sword to its sheath. "The injuries could be life threatening."

Yukina gasped, but quickly apologized and ran to help Yusuke and her friend however, the teen miraculously recovered.

"Stupid idiot," Yusuke muttered glancing at the two demons. "Oi," she called Kurama ignoring the love scene. "You owe me an explanation, fox boy!"

Hiei who was sending daggers towards Kuwabara stammered out. "Looks like you have a lover's quarrel, fox. I don't want to be a part of," he quickly stated before vanishing with an unconscious Tarukane.

"Ah, but Hiei I'm…." Kurama tried, but it was in vain.

Hiei was already gone.

"Fox, don't ignore me!" Yusuke shouted as she jumped and landed perfectly despite the broken glass.

Kurama laughed sheepishly. Where to start?

"Well…"

Yusuke socked him on the shoulder. "Dumb a** don't leave me with the idiot next time."

"Will do now, let's go," Kurama replied rubbing his arm even though it wasn't really hurt.

Botan finally emerged from where no one knows. "Alright boys, gals let's go back home!"

She opened a portal and the gang entered, leaving the enemies mansion for good.

* * *

N'cut!**Avril's** -**Keep Holding On**; Longest chapter so far! Rush..? Fine..? Well, you guy's all rock and thanks for staying along even though I took so long to up-date this! What will happen next? No, seriously! What will happen next?

Toguro Oto- litle brother Toguro- big muscular one with shades

Toguro Ani- big brother Toguro- small one that was glued to the younge; could change shape becoming a dangerous weapon, curly hair.

Well until next chapter; I'm out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time updating: 11/16/12. Which was long?! I apologize a thousand times over, but I don't think an apology would surface to redeem my long-absence. I own nothing, but my imagination. I have no particular summary and I thank you guys for being patient with me. **

**Amaya –Naruto (Naruko) is the name I used for female Naruto, she is called either one so don't be confused when I refer to her as either name. **

**After reading the chapters I have up already, I will need to edit those after I send out this one^^ won't be too long I hope. **

_Chapter 6: Toguro brothers were finally defeated and classes began as Amaya and Sasuke were informed about the finals. _

_Now. Chapter 7!_

* * *

Kurama ran a hand through his hair. Koenma informed him that the portal would take more time to fix. Sigh again," Wonder what is Yusuke up to?"

Thinking of the teenage girl, Kurama looked at towards the clock. It read: 3pm.

Goodness, he still had a little time before Amaya and Sasuke were out of school for the day.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Kuwabara was staring out towards the blue sky. "Wonder what's up with him?' one of his three buddies asked as they exchanged coins. "Think he's changing his image."

"Nah bet he got dumped by a girl." Yusuke cracked up; "Right on the money."

"Yusuke," Botan called looking angry, but not furious. "He wasn't dumped."

"Then what else could it be?" Yusuke asked her features looking skeptical.

Botan held her hands together with a smile on her face, "It's a long distance relationship."

Yusuke rolled her eyes stuffing her hands in the boys' uniform pockets.

A little later, Yusuke and Botan were walking down the streets, "Well there is a bright side. We gave Hiei the tape to keep him busy."

"Are all you spirit world utterly stupid? What if he looked at the tape? Ever thought of that?" Goodness he was a demon criminal at the moment! Couldn't they have given it to Kurama? Come to think of it, Yusuke frowned deepened. Where was the fox boy?

"Maybe," Botan said cheerfully interrupting the other girl's thoughts. "But the fact of the matter is he didn't."

Botan slapped Yussuke on the back lightly," well, ta. Have fun," she singed as he fled off; reporting back to spirit world.

"Bad news, sir!" a demon shrieked as he barged in the office. "It's about the Toguro brothers!" He placed in the video.

_"That Urameshi girl is quite intriguing. She lacks experience, but if trained properly than she could be a dangerous weapon."_

_Toguro with orders from the one talking on the screen eliminated Tarukane._

"Koenma, sir! What are we going to do?! They're after, Yusuke!"

* * *

"Keiko," Yusuke called her only friend. "Would you hurry it up?! That clerk thinks I'm stealing," Yusuke hissed out like an angry cat.

Inside the boot, Keiko rolled her eyes as she fixed the strap. "Yusuke your impossible just wait a few more seconds. You know you should buy you some feminine clothing before we leave."

Yusuke snorted derisibly; "When hell freezes over." That will be the day she would wear a dress, or anything girly; which was highly improbable.

Soon the two friends left the shop and walked in on a scene. The building was demolished a great deal. "What could have caused that?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke didn't answer, but she had the feeling –the need to retreat immediately. Stepping out of the crowd Yusuke hard a vroom… Whirling around the teen crouched. "Who are you?" she snapped.

"Forgotten me already," the man on the bike removed his helmet and Yusuke's eyes widen.

"No…No, freakin' way."

It darkened around them as if they were the only to around. "What's the matter Yusuke? You have the strangest look of surprise on your face."

"I'm sorry," Yusuke stated as she twitched slightly. "When I kill someone I'm used to them staying dead." Toguro outstretched his hand, but Yusuke wasn't harm however, a part of her clothing was torn. What the hell? Yusuke was shaking. This wasn't real!

"Come with me," Toguro said getting off his bike. "Or would you rather have something happen to that friend of yours?"

When Kuwabara walks near he sees Keiko, but his eyes widen in shock at the person he sees walking pass Yusuke who turns around and follows.

* * *

Amaya was sitting on the swing once again as Sasuke who was scowling stood by her side. "Dobe, you are being an idiot. Let's go, he's probably at the house."

Amaya turned over her shoulders glaring, but said nothing.

"Amaya! Sasuke!"

Both children turned their heads to the left and saw Kurama. "Onii-san~ Amaya singed happily as she ran forward towards her brother with open arms. Sasuke on the other hand walked leisurely over towards the Kyuubi siblings and snorted. "You're late."

Kurama smiled apologetically, "Sorry, sorry, but thank you Sasuke-Kun for staying with, Amaya-Chan."

"Tch, whatever."

Dinner consisted of curry with different vegetables that Amaya pouted at several times, poking them shatteringly with her fork. "Amaya-Chan," Kurama called softly. "No desert if the vegetables aren't gone."

Amaya whined while Sasuke smirked, taking joy in eating his own bite size vegetables. "Teme," Amaya growled.

Sasuke just smirked. She was so easy to rile. Kurama just chuckled and once dinner was over the strawberry cake that he put in the oven was done. "I hate sweet things," Sasuke answered. Kurama shrugged and went to the kitchen to turn off the small oven. Picking up the plates he ordered them to make themselves at home.

_Ring!_

"Hello?" Kurama answered the beeper.

"_Thank goodness," Koenma sighed in relief. "You answered. Listen we have trouble."_

Kurama placed the spirit phone to his ear.

"_Yusuke has ran into Tuguro. They survived the last encounter; you and Hiei will partake in the Dark Tournament with Yusuke and Kuwabara."_

Kurama sighed Yusuke was alright.

_"It will be held in two months I expect you all to take care of this matter."_

_"_Understand; I will be transported by then. Sir, if I may if I know Yusuke-Chan she will train on her own, but Kuwabara..."

"_I'll see what I can do, but the portal is still in the process of fixing. In the morning I'll have Botan look I into the other transport."_

Kurama nodded, "Thank you," and hung up the communicator. Damn it. Kurama sighed roughly running his hand through his red mane. He picked up a piece of the cake that sat longed forgotten.

Walking back into the sitting area where Sasuke and Amaya were, Kurama placed the piece in front of his imouto.

Amaya tore into the cake whist Kurama pondered quietly. "Tch," Sasuke scoffed looking pointedly at the cake that was slowly dissolving. "Well, it's better than that Ramen crap you spew on about."

Amaya swallowed the last of the cake before she turned on the raven. "Teme, Ramen is not scrap! Its kami's divining SCARCED food. That people should bow too!

Sasuke scoffed and Kurama couldn't help, but chuckle.

* * *

"Amaya-Chan, enough," Kurama said with a cough as to get the girls' attention.

"So, you're going to tell us what you've left out?" Sasuke said seriously.

Kurama chuckled dryly. "As perceptive as ever, you caught me once again, Sasuke-kun."

Amaya looked between the two holding her tongue.

Kurama closed his eyes. Where to start? Best is the beginning or something around there, right?

"Sasuke-kun," he then opened his emeralds bright eyes looking at the raven evenly. Sasuke didn't falter. "I would prefer that you know the truth, but will you still see us the same?"

If it was somebody else they would have thought differently, but… "I have no reason at the moment just explain already," then scoffed folding his arms stubbornly. "Stupid."

"Amaya –Chan," Kurama called next feeling relieved that he has made the right choice in believing that Sasuke wasn't like every other human. "I know you are confused right now, but just give me a second to explain things. It will make it easier for you to tell us without you being fearful, alright?"

Amaya although lost nodded and Sasuke raised a brow turning back to face the elder fox.

**Amaya POV… **

Onii-san sighed, before opening his mouth to speak again. What does he want to tell us that he needed precautionary questions? I glanced at Sasuke to see him having the similar thoughts to my own.

"I guess let's see," Onii-san said calmly as if he was about to explain something difficult. Oh, no. Please tell me he wasn't! I won't be able to follow! Argh... why me? "Calm down first, Amaya."

I relaxed my shoulders and looked determinedly back at bright green eyes.

"What do you two know of demons?"

Demons?!

The teme was the one who answered," We don't know much except that one attacked our village nearly twelve years ago."

"I see," Onii-san said only slightly disappointed, but relieved. "Then I'll tell you the truth…" I don't think I understand most of it. But, I think I understand the part that he said not all demons are as humans perceive them out to be.

"I believe you two understand so far?" He looked between us as we both nodded simultaneously.

"Why are you telling us about demons, spirits, and all the other –? Teme started, but was cut off by Onii-san.

"Because I am not entirely human," He looked ashamed that he admitted such a truth.

What was he saying? That he was a demon?

"What you talking about, Oni-san?" I asked awkwardly.

He answered without hesitation. "I am a demon fox and," he studied me. "So are you, Amaya."

What? Was that why the villagers called me the Kyuubi?

Sasuke Pov... 

Amaya froze up. Don't tell me she believed him? Why was he telling us this nonsense? "She's' not the Kyuubi," I growled out.

"No," his eyes turned on me. "We are different breed of foxes, but we are the same, "his tone suddenly changed and from the corners of my eye I saw Amaya looking back up with frighten eyes. I couldn't help, but shake his form was completely changing. His red-hair was silver, his eyes were golden, his skin was paler than before and he was wearing a tunic of silver/ white. "Now you see, I was not lying. " He craned his head facing Amaya once more. "Let me speak to the fox, Amaya."

I tensed up as I turned towards Amaya as her head suddenly lowered, her red bangs covering her eyes. Her head slowly rose, but her eyes were still unseen; "**Another fox, no wonder. It explains why I was so content on relying on you, Thief."**

"I am flattered that such an age fox such as your-self has heard of me," Kurama's, or was that still his name? Said in a deep soothing tone, "But I have no time for flattering. Why haven't you confronted the kit, yet?"

Amaya looked up and I could clearly now see the elongated fangs, slithered ruby red eyes, and long pointed nails. **"It's unnecessary when she'll learn of me at some point. But, do you really think she would have believed me? A demon that terrorized her village…. a demon that killed her parents, a demon who plagues her every day and who is the cause of her suffering? "**

I was shaking, but I needed to... to what? "She won't blame it on you," I said resolved.

**"An Uchiha how bothersome. I personally don't understand this kit's mind. You and I are enemies yet, she and," the nine-tailed turned to its fellow fox. "A renowned thief as your-self would even bother."**

"I care little for your feud that you and the boy have. He makes the kit happy and I see nothing wrong with that."

**"Come now, Yoko," the Kyuubi's tone ranged. **

Yoko turned to face me, "Sasuke," I flinched slightly, but held my ground. "I thank you for not seeing Amaya as a monster."

I nodded. "Although you appearances have changed somewhat I don't think you are the monsters. If the Kyuubi- I glanced at the fox that was somehow still Amaya. "Says what to be truth than Amaya should be worshipped as a hero. I don't know this grudge and...Never had I ever had to say that much.

"Kyuubi," Yoko called still looking at me. "Tell the boy the truth as well as, Amaya, but first," he stood up stretching. "We have to go visit the third. He knows something's that can help us out."

End

**_XXX..._**

"I see," the third Hokage said removing his pipe from his mouth. "Then I believe it was best that you've told her. Sasuke what I will tell you is to remain hidden forever..."

Kurama, Amaya and Sasuke listened. Vines flourished out of nowhere and surrounded Sasuke.

"Let it out, Sasuke, "Kurama ordered gently. "Hokage, sir, if I may I would like for them to train with me. The both of them," Sasuke stopped his struggling, but heavy tears still fell from his eyes.

Accepted," the hokage said after a moment smiling.

**XXX**...

The next morning Kurama was informed that he could stay for the month and train wile Hiei seen to Kuwabara and Genkai was training Yusuke. Kurama shook the figure gently. "Why do you bother to wake her up that way?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed.

Kurama craned his head towards the Uchiha. "You have a better idea?"

Sasuke smirked, "It doesn't involve the other," and he disappeared, reappearing with a bucket of water. Sasuke threw the water on the sleeping girl.

"TEME! What was that for, Kyuubi was telling me a story~

"Whatever dobe, we need to go train. Your brother has been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes."

Amaya made an, oh sound and jolted out of bed. "Let's go," she singed as she skipped steps.

Sasuke shook his head, "We can go to the Uchiha training grounds," the truth was he didn't really feel like being in this village anymore, but Kurama did promise that once they gradated and became ninja –

"Sasuke, "the elder fox called breaking the kid out of his thoughts. "That's kind of you. Come on let's go and get Amaya before something happens."

"Tch" and he followed the elder fox with a scowl.

They only had a few hours to train and Kurama had them working with routine the Hokage gave them, or more precisely what he said genin learn. "Alright focus on finding the center for your Chakra-

Amaya concentrated. "No, the exam is in at least than a week, Amaya. "

"Dobe," Sasuke called after creating several clones. "He's right and I don't think the normal bushin technique - Amaya was grinning, "Multi-shadow clone Jutsu!"

Several clones- no those were solid clones. Kurama chuckled, "So that's the story, Kyuubi was telling you."

Amaya nodded viciously overjoyed. "Yup!"

For the past few days Kurama trained them in between or switched days as Sasuke had more fighting experience. It was finally time for graduation.

"Haruno, Sakura!" Iruka called. She passed with flying colors. Many names were called after and soon it was Uchiha, Sasuke's turn.

"Teme," Amaya muttered, but the other girls heard and glared at her. She ignored them and waited for the raven to exit and come out with his headband protector.

"Uzumaki, Naruto- Amaya."

Sasuke walked passed, "Don't screw up, dobe." Amaya stuck her tongue out before going into the exam room.

"Perform the shadow clone, first Amaya." Iruka said softly. Amaya nodded and did the hand seals.

Two clones appeared on both sides and behind her were more and counting. The instructor's mouths hung open.

"You pass that with flying colors, but let's see you pass the other two exams," Mizuki stuttered not sounding impressed at all.

"I'll go first," Iruka said determinedly. He stood in the academy stance. Amaya charged and Iruka was surprised as he dodged/ countered the girl's attacks.

_'Impressive her taijutsu has improved significantly.'_

"Alright," Iruka said leaping back. "Taijutsu you pass with medium scores. Next is Genjutsu, Amaya."

Iruka smiled as he sat back down. Mizuki smirked. No way, was the dead last about to pass the exams.

He'll make sure of it.

* * *

**N'cut! Yes, finally an up-date and I know I should probably keep on writing, but I think stopping here would do! Alright, what will happen next? Don't know when I'll up-date again…**

**This story is still on Hiatus, but...**

**When, I get a chance… Until, next chapter I'm out!**


End file.
